AkaKuro
by usane-san
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang terlihat sangat manis itu, Tetsuya" / "Apakah Akachin menyukai Kurochin?" / "Aku menyukaimu , maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" -Bad Summary- First fic , Review nya ya :)


Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya. Berjalan sambil membaca buku yang dibawanya tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya

"Tetsu.." panggil pemuda bersurai biru gelap bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" jawab Kuroko Tetsuya

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali agar tidak berjalan sambil membaca?"

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau tertabrak dengan orang lain bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu Aomine-kun"

Aomine hanya dapat menghela nafas berat , kesal akan sifat teman sekaligus bayangannya ini

"Terserah kaulah Tetsu"

Mereka berduapun berjalan bersamaan hingga tiba di kelas mereka. Ketika membuka pintu telinga mereka sudah di perdengarkan dengan suara nyaring pemuda bersurai kuning. Kise Ryouta.]

"Ohayou , Kurokocchiiii"

"Ohayou , Kise-kun"

"Berisik sekali kau pagi-pagi Kise. Suarumu sangat mengganggu orang lain, nanodayo" jawab pemuda bersurai hijau yang tak lain dan tak bukan ada Mudorima Shintarou

"Aku kan hanya ingin menyapa Kurokocchi -ssu" rengek Kise

"Hentikan rengekanmu itu, nanodayo" ketus Midorima

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam saja dengan tingkah teman-temannya itu dan segera menduduki kursinya. Tak lama bel tanda pelajaran pun dimulai

===SKIP TIME===

Saat istirahat para anggota regular klub basket yang terkenal dengan sebutan _Kiseki no Sedai _karena kehebatan kemampuan mereka telah berada di kantin.

"Ne , Kurokocchi apa yang ingin kau makan-ssu?"

"Aku tidak lapar Kise-kun. Silahkan kau makan saja duluan"

"Tapi-"

"Apakah kau tidak endengar perkataan Tetsuya , Ryouta?" kata seorang pemuda bersurai merah , sang kapten basket Teikou Akasi Seijuuro.

Kise yang mendengar suara itu hanya bisa menelan ludah berat dan menjawab sang kapten dengan anggukan lalu segera pergi membeli makanannya sendiri. Kemudian Akashi segera duduk di sebelah Kuroko dan terus memperhatikannya dengan lembut. Kuroko yang menyadari hal itu pun bertanya .

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa,Tetsuya"

"Lalu , mengapa kau terus memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang terlihat sangat manis itu, Tetsuya"

Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Aomine , Murasakibara , dan Midorima tersedak makanan mereka sedangkan Kise menjatuhkan makanannya karena terkejut atas perkataan sang kapten yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya itu. Sepersekian detik mereka terdiam , namun sang kapten telah beranjak untuk pergi, sebelum pergi dia berbisik kepada Kuroko untuk datang menemuinya di atap sekolah setelah pulang nanti dan segera meninggalkan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya.

Setelah Akashi pergi , Murasakibara langsung bertanya

"Apakah Akachin menyukai Kurochin?"

"Aku tidak tahu, nanodayo"

"Jika Akashicchi menyukai Kurokocchi itu berarti tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Kurokocchi lagi" rengek Kise

"Diam , baka . Tidak mungkin Akashi menyukai Kuroko yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang dengannya"

Ya , Kuroko dan Akashi memiliki sifat yang saling bertolak belakang dan semua tahu itu,.

"Ne , Kurokocchi , kau tidak menyukai Akashicchi kan-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan memelas

"Apa yang kau tanyakan bodoh?" jawab Aomine

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Ahominecchi" balas Kise

"Kauu…" belum sempat Aomine selesai berbicara , Kuroko bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kurokocchi direbut Akashicchi-ssu"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ryouta? Jangan berani macam-macam atau sebuah gunting akan melayang kearahmu!" jawab seseorang

Bulu kuduk Kise langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara sang kapten yang mencapai gendang telinganya.

"A..Ano.."

"Dari awal Tetsuya adalah milikku dan mulai hari ini aku akan membuat Tetsuya menjadi milikku seorang diri"

Kise hanya bisa terdiam. Aomine mwnguap malas. Midorima mengelus lucky itemnya. Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Setelah berkata demikian , Akashi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

===SKIP TIME===

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi . Semua murid sudah pulang tidak dengan Kuroko yang masih membereskan barangnya dan segera bergegas kea tap sekolah setelah selesai merapikan barangnya.

Di atap sekolah , Akashi telah menunggunya

"Akashi-kun"

"Ah , Tetsuya , aku sudah menunggumu"

"Ada apa , Akashi-kun?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu , maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa basi

Kuroko terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan Akashi

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Tetsuya.."

"Ha'i?" jawab Kuroko bingung

"Aku menyukai- ah tidak , aku mencintaimu Tetsuya"

"Ano saa. Bukannya kau menyukai Momoi-san?"

"Tetsuya , dari awal aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku dekat dengan Satsuki hanya untuk mengetahui segala hal tentangmu"

"Souka.."

"Lalu?"

"Hm?"

Hahh . Akashi menghela nafas . "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terlihat berpikir dan kemudian menjawab

"A.. A-kuu ma..mauu , Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah yang agak bersemu merah

Dari pertama kali bertemu Akashi , Kuroko memang sudah menyukainya tanpa ada yang tahu itu karena ia tidak ingin Akashi sampai mengetahuinya. Namun siapa yang sangka bahwa sang kapten juga menyukainya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia bahwa pada akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi , Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi dan di sambut dengan pelukkan hangat Akashi.

"Tetsuya.." panggila Akashi

"Ha'i?"

Mata Kuroko terbelalak saat bibirnya dan bibir Akashi bertemu. Sebelum sempat Kuroko sadar dari keterkejutannya Akashi sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mulai saat ini kau hanya milikku seorang dan tak ada yang boleh memiliki ku selain diriku"

Kuroko tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan agresif kekasihnya itu tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau dengar Tetsuya? Dan satu lagi , mulai hari ini kau harus memanggil namaku bukan nama keluargaku"

Kuroko terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir dan menjawab

"Hm , baiklah Sei-kun" jawab Kuroko sedikit malu

"Itulah yang kuharapkan, Tetsuya"

Akashi pun menarik dagu Kuroko dan menciumnya kembali dengan sedikit nafsu karena lidah Akashi menjilati bibir bawah Kuroko untuk meminta ijin masuk dan dengan senang hati Kuroko membukakan mulutnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Akashi langsung memasukan lidahnya dan berain di dalam sana. Tak berapa lama Akashi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Daisuki , Tetsuya" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum

"Daisuki mo , Sei-kun" bals Kuroko malu

"Mari kita pulang , Tetsuya"

"Baik , Sei-kun"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu namun setelah mereka membuka pintu . Mereka mendapati Kise , Aomine , Midorima , dan Murasakibara yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka.

Seketika aura gelap muncul dari tubuh Akashi , yang langsung emmbuat keempat orang itu merinding seketika.

"A..Ano, kami tidak bermaksud mengintip-ssu" jawab Kise ketakutan

"Be..Benar" setuju Aomine takut

Sedangkan Midorima dan Murasibara hanya bisa terdiam dan siap berlari sekencang mungkin

"Tidak bermaksud?" jawab Akashi seram

"Silahkan nikmati kemarahan gunting-guntingku ini" kata Akashi sambil melemparkan gunting-guntingnya dan keempat orang itu berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindar

Kuroko hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan anggota tim basketnya.

**OWARI**

Hue ,selesai juga fic pertama Meiy. Gomen , kalau jelek karena saya author baru *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Tolong beritahu saya kalau ada keasalahan di dalam fic saya ini senpai-tachi.

Minta review nya juga ya

Arigatouuuu


End file.
